Thoughts of a Gryffindor or is it Slytherin
by FallenAngel20
Summary: A small one shot in Harry's POV about how the hat wanted to place him in slytherin and why. Very first hp fic so please R


**Thoughts of a Gryffindor or is it Slytherin?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I did own it things would be very different. This is for fun and I am making no money from it and an a poor student so don't sue me I have nothing.

Summery: Just a small one shot on what might have happened if Harry thought about where the hat wanted to place him and then why Harry wanted to be in Gryffindor. Harry's P.O.V

Authors note/warning: First this fic has mention of slash(Boy/boy) if that bothers you don't read it. Second this is my very first Harry Potter fanfic so be kind. Also this story just came to me one night and I had to write. So with that enjoy.

FallenAngel20

When I was young I had always wanted to know why I wasn't loved. Why the only people who were suppose to protect me and care for me didn't. My room was the cupboard under the stairs and I was nothing more than a slave. At night as I lay on my cot I would think about what I had done to be treated like this. Why did they hate me, ignore me, hit me and treat me like I was nothing. I had always tried so hard to please them but it was never enough no matter what I did they hated me. By the time I was eight I had accepted the truth about my so called family, they hated me and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was worthless, a nobody, unworthy of being loved, and unimportant.

When I turned eleven I got my Hogwarts letter and learned that I wasn't a nobody and I was important. I was sorted into Gryffindor even though the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I wouldn't let it because of what I had been told about the house. I was afraid of them, of what they represented and what the hat told me. It said I would do great things there, I would become great. I thought it meant evil things and I would become the next dark lord. After all I had been through I just wanted to be accepted not shunned. As the year went on I began to see things differently. I became fascinated with a blond haired boy named Draco Malfoy. I had even befriended the Potions Master Professor Snape. It wasn't till the end of my first year that I secretly offered Draco a truce and my friendship, and to my surprise he accepted it.

Over the summer while I was locked away in Dudley's seconded bedroom, the two of us sent letters back and forth. Second year came around and the two of us continued to talk with each other in secret with the help of Snape. A couple of weeks after school had started I asked Draco about what it meant to be a Slytherin and if he could teach me. At the time I was curious as to why the hat though it was were I should have gone. It was nothing more than a child's curious, so he did along with Snape.

Over the next few years I learned what it meant to not only be a Slytherin but what it meant to be a wizard and a pureblood even if I wasn't. During that time I had grown closer to Draco, he became my best friend. It was the summer of fifth year that I understood what the sorting hat meant all those years ago. Back then I had believed that all Slytherin's were evil and to be one of them meant I was evil, and I would become the next Dark lord. I would be great but not in the way people wanted me to be, but I was wrong. It's hard to explain but it didn't mean I would become evil and dark. To do great things I didn't have to become evil, I became wiser in my interactions with people and learned how to live in a world that's not fair.

That year Draco and I became lovers and by ourselves he was to dark and I was to light but together we balanced each other. At the end of year I learned of the prophecy. I was to kill the Dark lord or be killed. I wasn't as shocked as I pretended to be. If someone had told me when I was eleven I would have to kill the Dark Lord I would have panicked. I would have never been able to do something like that, it wasn't in me. I was too attached to human life. But now standing here on the final battle field, with my lover at my side and the Dark Lord in front of me, I realize that I can kill him. Not only can I kill him but I have the ability to kill him without emotional damage. In this moment I truly understand what Draco and Snape have spent years teaching me. That to survive one must do whatever has to be done and to detach one's self from the situation. To be able to see things without being emotional attached to do what needs to be done.

I turn to Draco and give a small smile "I understand."

He looks at me for a moment and gives a small smile back. I turn back to the Dark Lord and with a Gryffindor brashness that was never broken, raise my wand and step forward.


End file.
